Good Nigth
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: *One-shot* Después de tener un extraño sueño, Neru despierta asustada, temiendo de que la amistad que tiene con Len quede totalmente destruida, pero, el chico le hará ver lo contrario y que si cumplirá la promesa que le hizo tiempo atrás, y posiblemente tambien le haga saber sus sentimientos.


_**Good Nigth**_

**Haruka: Hola lectores. Este one-shot se me ocurrió en una conversación que tuve con mi buena amiga: AkitaCamio, así que ella también tiene algo de créditos **

**Rin: espero que les guste este one-shot que escribimos en menos de un día:**

_NERU P.O.V:_

Estaba sentada cómodamente en el sofá, viendo una película de zombies, cuando de repente veo como entra Len, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero, cuando me vio su sonrisa se quitó, y en cambio me miraba con odio

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí?- me pregunto con enojo, como si mi simple presencia ya fuera suficiente como para su enojo

-tengo derecho, después de todo Rin me invito- respondí con enojo, odiaba que Len me tratara de esa manera, aunque ahora mi amiga se estaba dando una ducha. Gracias Rin por no estar en este tipo de situaciones

-acaso ¿no ves que ella solo es tu amiga por lastima? Nadie sería tan idiota como para estar a tu lado- esas palabras me dolían, especialmente cuando venía de él, de verdad odio esto… quiero despertarme…

-además, nunca me gustaría una chica como tú- en ese momento su mirada no era aquella la que me había enamorado completamente; ahora era más bien distorsionada, solo veía odio en ella… además oí una voz diciéndome "esto es la cruel realidad"

Me desperté totalmente alterada, sudaba frio, además notaba como las lágrimas salían, espera ¿lagrimas?, hace tiempo que no lloraba así. Miro a mi alrededor y recuerdo que Rin si me había invitado a pasar la noche, me estaba quedando en el cuarto de huéspedes, agradecía eso enormemente, ya que así no la preocupare. Decido bajar por algo de beber, tengo sed y hace mucho frio esa noche, así que prefiero soportar eso que a morir deshidratada. Baje a la cocina y para mi suerte no había nadie, mientras estaba en eso, comenzaba a pensar que posiblemente Len si me esté odiando; siempre actuó muy fría con él, lo golpeo por cada estupidez, incluso a veces ignoro, y muchas cosas más. Sería mejor si el me odiara ¿cierto? No sé si tengo mal suerte, pero no entiendo porque tenía que ver a un sensual Len, apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándome confundido

-¿Qué haces despierta?- me pregunta, pasando por mi lado y saca una botella de agua de la nevera

-no es nada, creo que mejor me voy- respondo. Creo que soné algo cortante, pero eso no me importaba mucho que digamos; trate de salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, sería lo mejor alejarme de él, para no salir lastimada cuando me golpeara la realidad. Pero de repente siento como él me toma de la muñeca sin voltear a mirarme

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunta, parecía serio, era muy raro verlo así

-no es nada, en serio- respondo, sin yo misma creérmelo

-eso no es cierto, estabas llorando. Así que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué te pasa?- no entiendo cómo se dio cuenta, pensé que la oscuridad no lo haría tan notorio, además de eso noto como fuerza más su agarre a mi muñeca

-te lo digo en verdad, no es nada; además, no deberías preocuparte por mí- aprovecho y me zafo de su agarre, y me voy rápidamente, mientras escucho como me llama.

Justo cuando creo que ya estoy salvada, por lo menos esa noche, de las preguntas de Len. No me imagine que al estar a punto de cerrar la puerta, el aparecería y trataría de entrar a la fuerza

-¿Qué quieres? No ves que quiero estar sola- susurro enojada, no queria que Rin se despertara y se diera cuenta de la situación en la cual estoy ahora

-al menos explícame, porque estabas llorando- me pidió el, haciendo más fuerza para abrir la puerta, y como me distraje un poco, el logro entrar completamente

-no te importa, después de todo no es de tu incumbencia. Despues de todo te da igual lo que me pase, solo es lastima- él se mostró sorprendido al principio, y sin previo aviso puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza, y como estaba contra la pared no podía tener ninguna escapatoria

-¿Qué cosas dices? Yo no pienso así- me dijo mirándome fijamente, yo no le creía, no le iba a creer

-claro que si, después de todo tú me odias ¿cierto?- dije dolida, y era la verdad, sino me odia ahora lo hará en un futuro

-no te odio- note como volteaba hacia un lado. Creo que eso significa una cosa

-estas mintiendo, idiota- masculle algo enojada tratando de apartarlo, pero el atrapo mis muñecas, me preguntaba ¿desde cuándo Len se había vuelto tan fuerte?

-no estoy mintiendo, ¿Qué te dio de repente?- no sé si era mi imaginación, pero creo que lo oí ¿desesperado? No ese era mi poca espereza que me quedaba

-si no me odias ahora, sé que algún día lo harás, siempre es así- susurre esto último, sentí como me invadió una gran tristeza de repente; creo que era miedo de tener miedo de que fuera una cruel verdad. En vez de un alejamiento por parte de él, en cambio sentí como me abrazaba muy fuertemente

-nunca te odiare, ni te dejare sola, después de todo te lo prometí ¿lo recuerdas?- por un momento lo había olvidado, aquella promesa de un año atrás

_FLASHBACK:_

Ese día me encontraba muy enojada, frustrada, triste y demás emociones, me sentía una total idiota ese día, ya que mi ahora exnovio había terminado conmigo diciéndome estas palabras: "solo fuiste un juego para mí, después de todo ¿Quién quisiera estar con alguien como tú?" lo dijo frente a todos los que se suponían ser mis amigos, y estos solo se rieron ante esto asintiendo ante esas palabras. En ese momento, como cualquier persona normal, Salí corriendo, no iba a permitir que me vieran llorar esos idiotas.

Me detuve justo en el parque, no era el mejor lugar para llorar, y como mi suerte era la mejor del mundo, empezaron a caer varias gotas de agua. Simplemente genial

-Neru-san- me llamo una voz a mis espaldas, al voltearme vi a Len Kagamine un chico de un grado inferior, y que era amigo de mi hermano. Solo le llevaba un año de diferencia

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte algo confundida, agradecía un poco la lluvia ya que así no se notarían mis lagrimas

-te debería preguntar eso a ti, por cierto ¿Por qué estas llorando?- me pregunto seriamente, yo me sorprendí; no esperaba que se diera cuenta tan fácil

-no es nada- respondió tratando de irme

-si tú lo dices, oye ¿nos vamos juntos? No querrás llegar totalmente empapada- y me invito a compartir la sombrilla con él, mientras me sonreía, esa fue la sonrisa más linda que había visto en mi vida, así que acepte no queria estar más mojada de lo que ya estaba.

Solo había un silencio, no era ni tan incómodo, solo que nos conocíamos muy poco y casi nunca hablábamos

-¿algo paso con tu novio?- pregunto el, se notaba que tampoco sabía que decir, ya que después de eso se puso algo nervioso

-solo me di cuenta que era un idiota- espera… ¿Por qué le digo esas cosas tan tranquilamente?

-bueno él siempre ha sido así, se dice que engañaba a todas sus novias- y sin darse cuenta con ese comentario rompió el poco orgullo que me quedaba

-y-y-yo de verdad lo siento mucho, lo dije sin pensar, lo siento- me pareció muy gracioso la forma en la que se trataba de disculpar

-no te preocupes, eso ya lo sabía, pero bueno tampoco es que lo haya querido mucho- esto en parte era verdad, tal vez el hecho de querer llorar viene de que me di cuenta de que todos a mi alrededor solo me utilizaron

-te mereces a alguien mejor, creo que Nero-kun va a estallar de ira- y ahora que me doy cuenta, es posible que Nero si cometa un asesinato mañana. Entonces Len y yo comenzamos a hablar cosas con relación a los celos de hermanos, me hablo de su hermana Rin quien estaba en el mismo curso que Nero, y varias cosas triviales; además, se podía notar como el quería evitar el tema lo malo que ha sido mi día solo para no causar un momento incómodo, se veía muy lindo… espera ¿Qué acabo de decir? Eso no puede ser posible, si era algo tierno y se ve amable pero posiblemente sea porque mi día ha sido una porquería y ver a una persona amable haga que me de ideas equivocadas ¿cierto?

-Neru-san ¿estás bien?- me pregunto algo extrañado, yo asentí, y supe que no debería tener mis delirios en plena calle. Noto como ya para de llover, y eso es una suerte para mí, ya que teníamos que tomar caminos separados

-qué bueno que paro de llover, porque ya me tengo que ir- mencione algo feliz y nerviosa ¿Qué era esta sensación de no querer irme?, Len asintió y parecía algo ¿decepcionado? Debería dejar de hacerme tantas preguntas

-por cierto, Neru-san… sé que suena raro, pero… quisiera conocerte mejor, no me pareces una mala persona- empezó a decir y se notaba nervioso, yo como una tonta me estaba sonrojando también ante esas palabras, nunca nadie había sido tan sincero conmigo

-gracias Len- dije sin pensarlo el me miro sorprendido

-¿Por qué lo dices?- maldición, debería callarme de vez en cuando

-e-e-e-e-e-eso es porque…. Es la primera vez que me hablan de esa forma- respondo no muy segura de lo que digo

-bueno sé que tal vez te incomode, lo siento- ¿Por qué Len Kagamine tenía que ser tan jodidamente lindo? Me daban ganas de abrasarlo. Neru tranquilízate, respira, y di todo de una maldita vez

-no es incómodo, más bien me siento halagada, es muy raro que sean amables conmigo, suelo repeler a las personas- digo como si tuviera absoluta confianza con él. ¿Dónde estaba mi orgullo cuando más lo necesitaba?, cuando menos lo espero, siento como lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, trato de limpiarlas rápidamente para que Len no se diera cuenta, pero por ver su cara me doy cuenta que es tarde

-¿estás bien? Lo se sonó idiota- dijo esto último en un murmullo, y no sabía qué hacer, de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo y me lo paso

-lo siento por eso, nunca me ha pasado esto. Siento las molestias- digo avergonzada limpiándome las lágrimas, con el exageradamente suave pañuelo que él me dio, hecho esto se lo devuelvo rápidamente

-no te preocupes, pero ¿sabes? Deberías ser más sincera en tus sentimientos- yo lo mire interrogante

-bueno es que, qué hayas llorado sin previo aviso, significa que, has estado almacenando muchos sentimientos, así que, creo que deberías tener a alguien con quien poder desahogarte- me explico, y de nuevo sin previo aviso, empiezo a llorar de nuevo

-no lo entiendes, yo no tengo a nadie en quien confiar, todos ellos me han traicionado- susurro con algo de esfuerzo, creo que este sería un buen momento para decir todo lo que he guardado en todos estos años ¿o eso estará mal?

-entonces yo te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, y nunca te traicionare- así es como sellamos esa promesa en pleno atardecer

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Después de eso él se aparecía sin previo aviso en donde yo me encontraba, y así fuimos desarrollando una gran amistad, y que después de un tiempo, me daría cuenta de que el sentimiento que desarrolle ante él, fue amor. En ese tiempo conocí también a Rin, volviéndonos buenas amigas casi al instante

-claro que lo recuerdo, pero…. Tengo miedo- susurre casi imperceptiblemente, Len entonces me miro a los ojos

-tengo miedo de que te alejes de mí, en cualquier momento puede pasar eso, puedes conseguir a otra persona que no te golpee, no te insulte, que no te ignore y varias cosas más- el me miro y sonrió amablemente, comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme; cosa que en cierto modo funcionaba

-no hay nada de que puedas preocuparte, después de todo, tienes cosas buenas, que te hacen una buena persona. Eres el tipo de persona que me gusta- mi cerebro trataba de procesar eso ultimo *inserte imagen de "loading"* el tipo de persona que le gusta ¿soy yo? Note como él se sonrojo a grandes niveles, igual que yo

-bueno, etto… n-no es lo que quería decir en ese sentido- se explico y yo me decepcione

-ya veo… no tienes de que preocuparte ahora, así que, buenas noches- trate de sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero parecía imposible, acababa de ser rechazada indirectamente.

-Neru, espera- inesperadamente Len me jalo hacia él y sin pensárselo dos veces, me beso de sorpresa. Fue algo raro ¿primero me rechaza y luego me besa? Luego yo soy la Tsundere. Volviendo a la realidad, me sentía muy feliz, así que el correspondió mientras lo abrazaba; en todo el año Len se había vuelto más alto que yo, es mi culpa por ser tan pequeña.

Luego de unos minutos, que parecieron ser más segundos, nos separamos, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos; como si quisiéramos repetir el hecho anterior

-de verdad, desde hace mucho me gustas. Más bien desde el día en que te hice la promesa- me susurro, apartando suavemente mi cabello de mi cara, bueno lo último si fue una gran noticia, y yo estaba muy feliz por ello

-yo también, te quiero Len- y bueno otra vez el me beso.

Ahora mismo, ambos nos encontrábamos durmiendo en una misma cama. Si era muy vergonzoso

-¿Por qué estas durmiendo aquí?- pregunte y podría jurar que estaba totalmente roja

-es porque todo esto comenzó por una pesadilla ¿o no? Así que quiero asegurarme de que tengas dulces sueños- maldigo su actitud tan amable, y también maldigo el hecho de haberle contado sobre esa pesadilla; o bueno no tanto, ya que ahora me encontraba durmiendo junto a la persona que de verdad quiero. Aquella que me apoyo durante todo este tiempo, y que nunca se alejó de mi lado.

-Good Nigth, Len- susurro mientras le doy un beso en la frente, al dormido chico, el cual se veía muy lindo por cierto; y me acurruque en su pecho. De verdad debo agradecerle mucho a Len, y también a ese estúpido sueño, que nos metió en esta situación.

_**FIN.**_

**Haruka: dos días seguidos subiendo algo**

**Rin: nuevo record *sale confeti de la nada***

**Luka: no deberías ponerte feliz por ello, se demuestra lo vaga que eres**

**Haruka: y otra vez con tus comentarios hirientes, bien chicos quiero saber que les pareció ¿merezco un review o que una aplanadora me aplaste?**

**Haruka-sama se despide**


End file.
